


[黑研] 練習賽

by robinsonola



Series: 貓又咖啡屋 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 中文, 咖啡館AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: ◎《貓又咖啡屋》第四篇◎黑研/2k/G/Cafe AU
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 貓又咖啡屋 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486382
Kudos: 4





	[黑研] 練習賽

黑尾鐵朗跨上腳踏車，出門去學校。他騎過熟悉的安靜小巷，穿梭於一成不變的日常街景。養狗的人家，沒養狗的人家，盆栽很漂亮的人家，盆栽快死掉的人家。在這個路口轉彎，就是去貓又咖啡屋的路。要轉嗎？

他已經一個星期沒有去貓又咖啡屋了。之前他一週至少去兩三次的。

轉彎吧。黑尾騎到咖啡屋門口，放慢速度，腳踏車空轉的聲音清晰地響著，像是他思考的聲音。想了想還是沒停下來，騎了過去。

自從烏養的生日派對之後，他就一直不在狀態。他一直想起研磨在燭光映照下的臉，和自己在那一瞬間突然加速的心跳。他不知道該怎麼辦。一想到走進去，面對研磨，和研磨說話，他就有點喘不過氣來。到時候他一定會支支吾吾，看起來像個笨蛋，丟臉得要命。

在那之後黑尾傳過幾次訊息給研磨，都是無關緊要的打哈哈。但研磨一次也沒回覆，沒有已讀，連個貼圖也沒有。他不知道研磨在忙什麼，也許在生悶氣等他去咖啡屋。

黑尾嘆了口氣，今天有排球校隊的練習賽，不如提早到場，先做熱身好了。研磨的問題晚一點再想。

= = =

「你今天不太專心啊。」一個聲音說。

黑尾正在練習發球，他放下剛高高舉起的手，回頭看向聲音的來源。是隊上的自由球員夜久。

「我沒事啦。」他哼道。

「你根本只是把球發過去而已，這樣的練習沒有什麼意義。如果只是把球發過去列夫也會。」

「好啦好啦，我會專心一點的。我只是想在比賽前熱一熱手感而已。」可惡，心不在焉得那麼明顯嗎。

「黑尾學長，外面有人找你喔。」列夫跑來說。

「有人找我？」

「他在外面走來走去，我去問他在等誰……就是那個很會打騎士之戰的人啊。」

「什麼騎士？」黑尾困惑地說，邁開一雙長腿往體育館門口走。

「會做屁股拉花的人啊。」

「咦？」

黑尾走出體育館，果不其然看見已一週未見的布丁頭男孩。研磨背著後背包，顯得肩膀特別垮，有點駝背，看起來無精打采的。

「Kuro。」研磨出聲叫他。

「嗨研磨，你怎麼來了？你今天不打工？」黑尾說。糟糕了，他發現自己果然沒辦法對上研磨的視線。

「嗯……你今天有比賽？」研磨說。

「呃，對呀，你怎麼知道？」

「你之前講過。」研磨的聲音聽起來悶悶的。黑尾鼓起勇氣抬頭看他，卻發現研磨也垂著頭，眼睛看著地上。

「那你……」

「諾，這個給你。」研磨把一個東西塞進他手裡。是M&M’s巧克力。

「為什麼——」黑尾開口。

「你不是說喜歡吃這個嗎？」

「喜歡是喜歡啦，但你……專程來給我巧克力的嗎？」

「不是啦，我……」研磨又低下頭，黑尾這才發現他的耳朵紅了起來。是在害羞嗎？不好了，黑尾的心跳好像開始加速了。

研磨咬著嘴唇，好半晌才開口說話。

「我一個禮拜沒去打工，手機又壞掉，我怕你會找我。」

「咦？」

「沒有就算了。」研磨飛快地說。

「你手機壞掉了？原來是這樣，難怪都沒讀我的訊息！」黑尾說，覺得放下了一塊自己都沒意識到的大石。

「你有傳訊息？你傳了什麼？」研磨追問。

「沒有什麼重要的。我剛好這禮拜也都沒去咖啡屋。」

「噢。你沒來噢。」研磨嘟噥。

「我……待會的練習賽，你要不要留下來看？」突然感到緊張的黑尾連忙說。

「可以嗎？」研磨看起來很驚訝，「不是球隊的人可以看嗎？」

「看我痛宰對方，當然可以啦。」

研磨露出了笑容。黑尾突然意識到這是一週以來他第一次看見研磨笑。他感到心頭一陣暖意，彷彿回到烏養生日的晚上。當時研磨高高興興地坐在他身旁時流過他心頭的一陣暖流，重新流遍了他的四肢。

黑尾沒發現自己也露出了笑容。他突然好想碰觸研磨，摟他的肩膀，拉他的手，什麼都好，想要和他親近的慾望突然變得無比強烈。

於是他拉起了研磨的手。「進來吧！」

「咦？」

研磨坐在場邊看比賽，他看起來有點手足無措，好像不確定自己能不能待在這裡。列夫跑去坐在他旁邊，兩人聊了起來。八成是電動的話題吧。

在球場上的黑尾忍不住視線一直往場邊去。他希望研磨看得開心，這樣也許以後的比賽，他也都能邀請研磨來看。

輪到黑尾發球了。他一直沒聽見研磨的加油聲，但研磨不像會高聲吶喊的類型，所以他也不太意外。每次他扣球得分，他總是忍不住看向研磨，對方閃閃發亮的眼神讓他充滿了動力。

說不定以後真的能說服研磨常來看他比賽。黑尾感到全身飄飄然。他拋起球，助跑，來個帥氣的跳發吧──

啊，掛網。

「黑尾！你給我專心點！」夜久的怒吼從身旁傳來。「你不要有朋友在場邊看就顧著愛現！」

黑尾瞪了夜久一眼。可惡，他今天非好好表現不可。

研磨在場邊為他拍手，眼睛從頭到尾沒有離開過他。

就算他還不知道要怎麼表達這些令他有點暈頭轉向的暖意也沒關係，至少在這一刻，這股快樂和研磨的存在一樣真實。他真不知道自己花了一個禮拜在胡思亂想些什麼，明明事情就這麼簡單──碰！

黑尾發現自己望著天花板的日光燈。呃，什麼情況……

「黑尾！」第一個衝到他身旁的是離他最近的夜久，「你沒事吧？」他聽起來又擔心又生氣。「不是叫你專心嗎？你為什麼不看球！」

下一個出現在黑尾視線的是研磨的眼睛，那雙眼睛睜得大大的，看起來擔憂不已。他好快就衝到我身旁啊，黑尾高興地想。

「研磨，我喜歡你。」他脫口而出。

圍繞在他身旁的隊員們全部倒抽了一口氣。

「我覺得他撞壞腦袋了。」研磨非常小聲地說，漂亮地紅了臉。

黑尾覺得他真是可愛死了。


End file.
